smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Valentine to Remember (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was Valentine's Day in the Smurf Village. Each Smurf passed out their valentines to celebrate friendship and love. Eccentric gave some red roses to Glacia as a romantic gesture, and she returned it with a kiss on the lips. Smurfette gave each one of her Smurf friends a pink valentine card as a token of her friendship. As she gave one to Eska, she beamed, "I hope you have a Smurfy valentine, Eska!" "Girl, same!" Eska gave hers to Smurfette, "I've always been excited about this time of year! Happy Valentine's Day!" When Eska finished giving out her cards, she saved some for her friends, whom she met by the Sitting Rock, her usual hangout space. "Hey, guys!" Eska greeted, "Happy Valentine's Day! I made you guys some cards!" "Aw, thanks, Eska!" Spiro took a look at his, "I love it!" "Yea...me too!" Britze smiled. "We love ours too!" Bash and Felipe said in unison. "Um...Eska," Benny started to blush, "Did you make one for me?" Eska was confused until she looked at her hands and found nothing, "Uh, I, well, me, I...I'm not done with yours yet, Benny. I...uh...bye!" Eska waved to him as she dashed back home to finish her card. It was a big, red, heart-shaped one with pink glitter around the edges held together with glue, lace, and writing that says "Happy Valentine's Day! on the front." Once Eska picked it up and took a look at it, she gave it a big smooch and hugged it to her chest, "Benny's gonna love this!" Once she said that, there was a knock at her door. She assumed it was Benny, so she checked her hair, teeth, hygiene, and clothing before opening the door. But, once she opened it to give her Valentine, it wasn't Benny. "Pray tell, thee, young maiden!" Charming Smurfelli bowed, "Is that sacred papyrus for me?" "Oh, uh, sorry, Charming," Eska hid it behind her back, "This is actually for Benny. I thought you were...well...him." "But soft, I am not," Charming admitted, "I have come to your humble abode to ask for your assistance!" Eska was confused, "Uh...can I have an English translation for that?" Charming sighed, "I need your help." "Ok!" Eska beamed, "What seems to be the trouble?" "I have yearned for the affection of a fair young maiden," Charming explained, "With hair as golden as the sun, and blue, cyan, and pink garments complimenting her eyes. A princess of that stature is fitting for a prince like me." "Uh...who?" Eska cocked her head. "That young fair lady that hangs around that weird-looking thing," Charming answered. "Ok, first of all, Benny is NOT a weird looking thing!" Eska contradicted, "Secondly, you must be talking about Mona." Eska rolled her eyes, "She drives me nuts!" She gasped, "but...you like her?!" "Certainly, sweetums!" Charming exclaimed, "My love for fair Mona is as strong as the winds in a hurricane," "Oh, that's pretty strong," Eska rubbed her cheek, then snapped her fingers, "But, it just might work to get her to leave Benny alone! I got you back my friend! I shall help you win her heart!" "I am thankful for your service!" Charming bowed again, "Where shall I meet you for this occasion?" "By the Sitting Rock," Eska pointed there, "We'll come up with a plan there." ---- Meanwhile, in the Smurf Forest, Peewit was swinging on the vines and grabbing the prettiest flowers he could find. Once he did, he headed over to Julia's hovel and knocked on her door. When she opened, he held them our for her, sweating a bit. "For you, love," Peewit awkwardly smiled. "Oh, Peewit!" Julia beamed and received the flowers from him, "They're lovely! Thank you! I've got something for you, too" Julia reached to the back of her and pulled out a bag, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Peewit gasped, "Is that a bag of chestnuts?! I love chestnuts! Oh, thank you, Julia! And Happy Valentine's Day!" Just before they kissed, the rest of the scouts came in and announced the same thing. They paused when they noticed the scene between them. "Woah," Jackie muttered, "Did we interrupt something?" "Kinda," Peewit crossed his arms. "It's alright, you guys," Julia put her hand on his shoulder, "Happy Valentine's Day! Shall we exchange gifts?" "YES!" Johan pumped his arms up, "I've got awesome gifts for you guys!" He grabbed a bag and handed them out. "Woah, there, Johan," Gerard chuckled, "That's a lot." "Woah!" Cerise looked at the bag, "Do you have anything there for me?" "Maybe," Johan adverted his eyes, then pulled out a stuffed bear, "It loves you bear-y much!" Cerise giggled and hugged the bear close, "Thanks, Johan!" "Oh, how I love Valentine's Day!" Savina gushed, "It's the day where you tell someone how much you care." "It's also the day where couples get a little more...," Jackie thought before answering, "Intimate if you ask me." Peewit and Julia looked at each other and blushed out of embarrassment. "Um, I, I don't think we're old enough to know about it," Peewit told Jackie. "Yea, let's skip to the next subject," Julia asked. "Let me pass these gifts out," Johan offered. However, just before he could, they heard crying near the hovel and decided to check it out. When they reach it, it was an elf. "Excuse me, ma'am," Peewit caught her attention, as she looked up, "You okay?" The elf took a look at Peewit and swooned, "I am now...it looks like my prince Charming has come to me!" "What?!" Peewit gasped. Next Category:A Valentine to Remember chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story